


中暑

by kasusu



Category: all橘, mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	中暑

台南的夏夜充斥着蝉鸣，身旁人翘着脚，指尖随着昆虫奏鸣曲微微晃动。

“还不睡？”

“…睡不着欸。”

月光勾出毛茸茸的轮廓，彦俊吸吸鼻子，侧头看我，碎碎的额发遮住黑亮的眼睛。

“你不也是嘛？”

凉意钻进我的掌心，手被牵住了。

“对不起啦，我不知道台南的夏天会这么热。”

彦俊闷声说，像小孩子一样蹭着我的肩膀。

刚想要吐糟说，这可是你老家啊，但隔着布料的颤动愧意提醒我，彦俊在台南待的时日不算多，这次和我一起来，也是隔了很长时间。

“你在老家呆过多长时间？”

“嗯……练习生的假期有回来住过几个月，还有过节和家人一起回来，”肩部的颤动停下，他仰起脸冲我笑，“……然后就是这次和你了。”

夜晚困顿的彦俊毫无攻击力，柔柔的，整个人恬静地像泡在温温的水里。

“所以这次很有意义喽，作为主人，你要好好带我玩。”

“哼哼，没在怕的。”

逗弄着彦俊后脑勺翘起来的头发，有一搭没一搭的闲聊，两人的笑声淹没在烦杂的昆虫音乐会里。

 

第二天，我们去田地摘瓜，彦俊的阿伯很慷慨，让我们摘了就吃，说刚下地的瓜最香甜，教完方法就走了，叮嘱我们中午回来吃饭。

“阿伯人真好。”

“嗯，阿伯对我们很好，虽然不常见面，”他穿上一只棉手套，另一只不好穿，干脆伸手给我，“帮我。”

“彦俊可真爱撒娇。”我假意埋怨。

他瘪瘪嘴，“哼，我比你年纪大，你要敬老尊贤吼。”

然后他就埋头与西瓜奋斗起来，一下一下地扯着瓜茎，看见他露出来沾着防晒霜白色的后脖颈，我憋笑，早上特意让我帮他抹的厚厚的，看来对防晒真的上心了不少。

“我们来比赛吧！谁摘先摘到20个就赢，输的人要给对方扇风，还要喂对方吃瓜。”

胜负欲极强的彦俊立刻应了我的提议，“你说的吼，输了可不许哭鼻子！”

“彼此彼此。”

虽说彦俊和我个头差不多，但那单薄的身形，论力气还是和我有一定差距，而且我没告诉他，以前夏令营我帮农民伯伯摘过瓜，早就懂得了用巧。

凭着巧劲和蛮力，不管彦俊怎么用力追赶，我还是保持着超出的数量，先摘完了瓜。

“哈……你，你怎么这么厉害。”彦俊喘气，眉毛不服的弯着，眼神却又满是佩服的看我，就连不爱出汗体质的他也耐不住汗湿了衬衫，实在是太热了。

“我赢了，彦俊要嘴对嘴喂我吃瓜。”我也累的不行，还是逗弄地刮了下彦俊鼻头上的小痣。

“喂！刚才是这么说的吗！？”

彦俊抬手就要打我，但被我侧身躲过，他却脚步一深向前栽去，我连忙环住他的腰，瘦弱的身子直接倒进了我怀里。

“彦俊，你这是缺乏锻炼了？”

“你……”彦俊羞愧撇嘴，被太阳烘着的湿发散发着特殊的香波味道，我忍不住把他抱的更紧。

“白痴……放开我。”彦俊推我，但是力气小的像女孩子一样，我也狐疑这软绵绵的力度。

看着距离极近彦俊的脸，可以确定，那片红晕应该不是被我逗出来的，而是……

“彦俊，你不会中暑了吧？”

 

把彦俊扶回屋里，不愧是这个天气，室内也没有很凉快。

彦俊从刚才就嘟嘟囔囔，说真是小瞧了台南的夏天，我哄他别逞强。

阿伯看到彦俊这副样子，大笑了几声，“这孩子第一次来我家的时候就中暑了，那时候才10岁，小孩还是没变啊，哈哈。”

我偷看怀里的彦俊，彦俊不好意思地回避我的眼神，看起来还是十分不舒服的样子，连表情都做得力不从心。

我把他抱上床铺上，他手臂遮住眼睛，哼着鼻音，“太丢人惹。”

“很正常啦，人是敌不过太阳的，好好休息。”我安慰他，摸着他湿漉漉的头，拿起阿伯给的冰西瓜，塞了一块在他口里。

“唔，好凉。”

“就是要吃些凉的东西才会舒服啊。”

说到凉的时候，下腹闷了一下，刚才阿伯临走的时候嘱咐我，用湿毛巾擦身体会好的快一些，要是告诉彦俊，他肯定会立刻拒绝吧。

带着那么一点点私心，我没告诉彦俊就去外面打了水，拿了块白色毛巾。

彦俊躺在小小的双人床上，昨天和我睡得肉贴肉，虽然热但也无顾虑，因为是情侣嘛。

“……唔……你去干嘛了？”彦俊眯着双眼，声音慵懒似伸着拦腰的猫，揣疑地瞅着我手中的盆。

“给你擦身体，会舒服些。”我不等他回复，直接解他胸前衬衫的扣子，看见薄薄的胸口被汗染的粘腻。

“……不要。”他软绵绵地胡乱抓着我的手，瞧，果不其然。

“阿伯拜托我的。”我声音却是理智，但对于接下来要发生的还是有些兴奋。

听到阿伯，他不说话了，要知道亲戚们并不知道我们的关系，只以为我们是关系很好的朋友。

“擦完就舒服了，乖。”

“哦……”他扭头，红红的耳根不知道是因为害羞还是只是单纯的发热。

继续解着白色的衬衫，我的手指不小心划过他胸前，彦俊轻轻“嗯”了一声，察觉到自己不小心的娇哼，他不知所措。

“没有带着情色的意味哦，是治病。”我又陈述了一遍，转头轻佻的看了一眼。

“……知道了。”

脱下上衣，露出蜜色的身体，我以居高临下的姿态打量他，彦俊转身背过，“……不许看。”

殊不知，弓起的背脊线条性感的令人发疯，臂膀却似少年般薄弱的惹人怜爱。

我拧着湿漉漉的毛巾，彦俊随着滴下来的水流声轻轻颤抖，凉凉的贴了上去，他还是没有抑制住的“啊”了一声。

“好……凉……好凉……”彦俊的话被背后的湿意击碎。

我顺着他背部凹下去的背沟，慢慢滑下去，甚至差一点就碰到了松垮短裤包裹的屁股，一下一下的擦着，彦俊习惯了温度，气息均匀的哼唧，听起来很是舒服。

不同感官的刺激让我起了坏心，我一下滑的比一下深，白色的毛巾微微卷进彦俊的股沟，听着彦俊呼吸声变深变沉，我一下子拉过他的手臂。

“前面也要擦哦……”

“哇……！”彦俊猛地转过脸，从下往上的正对我，微微带着情欲的脸有一种被发现了的羞意，眼睛失去焦点，颤抖的睫毛上挂着生理水，丰满双唇轻启，“……你是故意的吧。”

我攥着毛巾，擦着他的胸前，尤其是在那两个小点的位置，来回搓弄，眼看暗色的乳头被搓的红肿起来。

“不是哦，是治病。”

“你，骗人……变态……嗯……”

彦俊已经控制不住自己的神色，努力压抑着变得甜蜜的声线，带泪嗔嗔地瞪我。

被恋人这么看着，我其实已经忍不住，早就有了感觉，平时有些强势的彦俊在我身下虚弱的颤抖，全身湿透，越是倔强也只是越想让人欺负他。

我干脆脱下他的裤子，他被吓到，双腿夹紧，午后的倦懒阳光打在身上，彦俊就像是刚被开苞的处女一样的羞涩与美丽。

“那么抗拒，身体却如此诚实，我该相信哪边呢？”说着我用布料蹭着他的脚底，他痒的躲开，却被我抓在另一只手里，毛巾蹭过小腿，大腿，大腿内侧，性器，直到那个只有我看过的隐秘地方。

“嗯……呜……老公……”彦俊换上了亲密的称谓，这是我在他动情的时候强迫他叫的，没想到他却上了瘾，每当求人疼的时候，就不知耻的柔媚叫着，亲密的词和他低低的声音缠绕，有种异样的色情，挠的我心头痒的不行。

我用毛巾在他的小孔外围打圈，粗糙的触感好像更加刺激了彦俊，他摇头晃脑，手攥着床单，白色的薄被缠绕在身上，白晃晃的和健康的肌肤交相辉映。

“哈……白痴……不许欺负人，嗯……老公……”好像觉得自己的语气过于强硬，最后又软声喊我，眼神也媚的出水。

“彦俊不乖。病没好，怎么又想做起那事了？”我翻过他的身子，对着屁股就是一巴掌。

“哇！……呜，不要，屁股痛……”彦俊挣扎翻身，讨好的摸着我的手臂，“唔……干进来。”

“叫谁？”

“老，公……老公……？”彦俊已经有些崩溃，身体的不舒服和情欲的熏染促使他口齿变得不清不楚。

我也觉得自己有些过分了，扔开毛巾，手指钻进穴里，穴肉感觉到熟悉的触感，立刻缠上来，像现在他的主人一样，仰头求吻，湿润的液体滑了出来。

“嗯，唔，”彦俊焦渴的双唇得到回应，小舌头立刻缠绵起来，啧啧发着粘腻的声响，唇齿分开，大口喘气，居然哭了出来，“……呜，我好难受，你还这样欺负我……”

我也慌了起来，“对不起，不常见到你这样子，一下没忍住……”

现在心软的解释只是徒劳，彦俊双腿双手已经附在了我身上，整个身体都在求欢，哭着软着求我，我顺着力直接压了上去。

别住他的腿，被已经水汪汪的小穴勾引，我解开裤子，直接插了进去。

彦俊含着泪眯着眼睛，一边喊头痛，一边哭着说舒服，里面的灼热咬着我，攻陷我更深更用力。

“嗯……彦俊，你这样子真可爱，里面也可爱的不行，真想一直在里面待着。”

“呜呜……嗯嗯，舒服……好舒服。”

肉棒想要得到宠爱，全部射给了湿热，咕咕啾啾的，里面像主人一样湿软粘腻，高潮的彦俊搂着我的脖子接吻，又责怪的瞪我，嘴里的诱人喘息却怎么也止不住……

 

床上弄得乱糟糟，好不容易哄彦俊睡下，收拾好，阿伯回来了，问我物理降温法是否管用，我讪讪地笑，转头看着床上的人，看来今晚要好好赔罪了。

阿伯和我聊了一会，便急着回家做饭，我送走他，躺到床上想小睡，身边的恋人蹭了过来，湿热的气体呼在耳廓上。

“病好了，该好好算账了……”说着，娇艳的唇再度吻了上来。

 


End file.
